Hellfire
by Nonexistent Zero
Summary: Like fire, hellfire, this fire in my skin; hellfire, dark fire. "It's not my fault, I never wanted to become a monster," this burning fire is turning me to sin. AU, Fem-Naru story.


_Hellfire_

**Summary:Like fire, hellfire, this fire in my skin; hellfire, dark fire. "It's not my fault, I never wanted to become a monster," this burning fire is turning me to sin. **

**Semi-AU, Fem-Naru story.**

**Disclaimer: NO OF COURSE I DON'T OWN KHR/NARUTO YOU DUMBFUCK! ...Oops, the wonders of caps lock~**

**Rated M for the following:**

**Child Abuse**

**Mentions of Rape**

**Blood and Gore**

**And the Awesomeness that is Reborn**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The monster within**_

_**

* * *

**_

"…_Ye who carries sin, thou shall live in damnation—" _

Indigo blue eyes stared dully as the drops of rain course down trails on the windows next to her as the girl sat in a wobbly chair with her elbows settled on the wood with her head resting in her palms and her fingers subconsciously tracing over the bandage on her left cheek, watching as they made squiggly trails overlapping many others as they endlessly met their destination to make one growing puddle on the windowsill. The girl yawns in her hand, watching the traveling raindrops with a dull gaze. Hearing a soft clanging sound she averted her eyes from her dull rain show and stared down at her baby sister, where the little girl was playing with a spatula and frying pan, continuously hitting the back of the frying pan with the spatula as though trying to make music. The rather loud banging racket that was only preferably music to the younger of the two children's ears, the older girl began groaning in slight annoyance at the loud un-melodious sounds, roughly covering her ears trying to rid of the annoying clanging. The little girl giggled in satisfactory and amusement, obvious of her aneki's growing irritation, her wide blue hues sparkling in innocence, red hair swaying as her head moved up and down to the (horrible) arranging of music that she was making. The indigo blue hues glared down at the innocent ones as teeth gritted together trying to calm the irritation that was quickly surfacing. Now the young child began banging the frying pan against the checkered pattern floor of the kitchen, which just only added oil to the fire of the older sister's irritation. "Kana…" She growled out through her gritted teeth; the little child stopped what she was doing and looked up at the blonde-haired girl with her large blue eyes peering up at her unnervingly. "Hmm, Nao-nee?" She questioned her Nee-san. The blonde stared in annoyed disgust in her little sister's direction.

"Shut that stupid racket now, it's practically making my ears bleed." She said before turning back to her staring toward the window. Ignoring the soft sniffling and hiccupping coming from her little sister, she honestly didn't care if Kana started tattling on her to Okasan when she got home, it was better then hearing that loud banging. So what if her mother would beat her with a belt and ground her for being mean to a sweet little girl like Kana? She already got enough abuse from her brother on a daily basis and it was not like there was anything better to do in the boring city of Okinawa anyway, no friends to hang out with or any social status that was above the "loner" stature, Nao would just end up sitting in the house all day anyway, doing absolutely nothing but watch droplets of rain make wet trails on the window where sometimes she would daydream about leaving this hellhole.

Sighing in pure boredom the young girl named Nao lazily stood up from her chair and strutted off out of the kitchen just to get away from her four-year-old sister. Going past the living room where she heard the sound of the TV on, possibly her older brother Kisuke with his girlfriend Yuka doing that disgusting stuff, like making out, she could imagine his rough hands snaking under the girl's shirt and his fingers tracing over the elastic and fabric of the bra. She heard soft moans muffled and husky breathes filling the air, she was too use to it to be embarrassed about her brother ready to have sexual intercourse on the couch so it didn't bother Nao much like it use to, she had observed over the few months of her older brother in a close but unknown radar. Right now Kisuke was currently seeing four girls at the same time. There was Sato Ayaka, a girl in her final year of high school; although she was older she seemed less experienced of the four. She had watched carefully on the way home, the way Kisuke would carefully settle his arm over the girl's shoulder, Nao had noticed every time Ayaka leaned in a little closer Kisuke would lower his arm to encircling around her above the elbows. Every time her brother had lowered his arm to her waist and hovering over her rear Ayaka would pull away or use any distraction to get away from Kisuke. Ayaka was a hard nut to crack; she was Kisuke's third best. Then there was Yoshinaga Michiko, Nao hands down hated this girl, no questions asked. She was a grade younger than Ayaka, a total brownnoser that practically kissed the very ground Kisuke walked on and not to mention she's a mooch that had a bottomless pit for a stomach. Michiko was neither fat nor skinny, where she would like to say she was "big boned". She had her hair done in a strange way, one side of her hair was cut just above her shoulders and the rest was shaven short with the front bangs cut lopsided, Michiko was Kisuke's least favorite where he only had gone far as second base with her and no farther then that as Nao had last checked on her data.

Diane Burns was second best, a foreigner on an exchange student program where she was from Philadelphia. She was African American and was the well dressed of all. Had nice long black hair that looked perfect and untouched all the time, she may have a strong use of inappropriate words but Nao liked her best of all. She was spunky and when she didn't like the way Kisuke touched her she would slap him and call him out and the two would argue for a little while with foul words exchanged and later make up with an exchange of their drool, Nao shuddered at this. Kisuke liked a challenge, that much Nao knows. Then there was the Queen of all bitches, little miss know-it-all, Minagawa Yuka. Did Nao also mention she was a little slut? Well she is, to Kisuke anyways, she flirts with all kinds of guys, Nao had observed, and that pissed Kisuke off. She was in the same grade as Kisuke and was a total bitch with that annoying noise she makes that sounds like between a snort and a high pitched laugh, she also knew that Kisuke was physically abusing Nao but she didn't say a word to anyone. Even though she was a gossipmonger she never went against Nao's brother, he may have threatened to beat her just as badly as he did to Nao to keep her in check.

Stomping up on the stairway hearing audible noises coming from her brother, "Nao! Keep it down you idiot." She heard her big brother holler out, and Nao yelled back at him, "shut up Kisuke, no one cares what you say!" Nao began to put more weight for every step she took to create harsh stomps just to annoy her brother. She heard the sound of someone yelling, something she couldn't quite hear, it was possibly Kisuke. Without a second to pass, the girl bolted up and ran to her room, but not before seeing a glimpse of another room as the door was ajar to all peering eyes, her parents room. Alternatively, to say the least it was her mother's now, with the shake of her head to rid of the memories of the past she soon reached her destination, his hand held tightly on the knob. Just before she could turn it and enter her room and lock herself away a familiar large, calloused hand grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away from her safe haven. "You little shit," She heard someone whisper darkly in her ear; a fist came in her line of vision. Everything went fuzzy and dark after that numbing pain exploded at the side of Nao's head.

"You think you can just say what you want, just because you're safe behind that old hag?" She heard her brother say as she was pushed against the wall and the numbing pain throbbed her head as it met contact with the wall, Nao bit her tongue as an exploding sensation began from her stomach through her nerves and to her brain indicating that Kisuke was continuously kicking her with his knee with one hand clamped over Nao's mouth and the other tightening it's hold on her wrist, too tight that Nao could have sworn she heard something crack and the blood stop circulating, but if there was any pain her brain didn't catch up to it. Gritting her teeth in agony from behind the hand, Nao tried to hold in the screams even if they would be muffled from her brother's hand. She knew if she shows any signs of defeat Kisuke would think that he won, no, she did not want that worthless excuse of a man to have pride knowing that he had tortured his own sister and watch her in pain by his own hands. Kisuke pulled the blonde up by her own locks of hair where Nao's toes could barely touch the floor now, staring up at dark steely eyes, though they were not as dark as her own but they were filled with fury and dementedness that much Nao could tell.

_Relax, breath, it will all end soon, _Nao thought weakly, she could feel tears threatening to fall from the tear ducts, biting on her bottom lip trying to seal away the pain. Blood spilled out from her lip as small trails of water drifted off to her swollen cheek, was it possible that there was a leak in the roof and it was falling on her bruised face? Feeling the sting of the bandage being torn off from her left cheek, the touch of fingers trace over the three scars on her untouched cheek had sent shivers down the girl's spine as she did the best not to jolt in fear. She thought she had rid of all traces of that emotion already. Stubby nails were putting pressure as they trailed over the scars, the scars that her own brother gave her only months ago. "Do you know why I gave you these Nao?" The child averted her eyes from those cruel hues as the teenager questioned mockingly. "I-it's because of that story…" She softly whispered doing her best not to stutter. "Because Otosan told that story…Of the tailed demons…" Grinding her teeth together as she felt the nail digging into her skin, she felt soft, warm liquid flow down from where the nail was dripping down from her chin. She knew that was the blood that was dripping down her face now.

"Yea, that's right. That bastard told you that fucked up fairytale; you wanted to be just like that monster, that nine-tailed fox." Kisuke sneered at the legendary demon's name. "Well, you've got the marks of a fox. That should be good enough, right? Thank your big brother you little bitch." He said in an arrogant voice, a fingernail dug into the flesh of her bare cheek, digging into it and pulling down and creating three more scars that were identical to Nao's other cheek. His voice, her brother's voice made Nao's blood boil, biting her tongue back from cussing and cursing her brother's name and ignoring the stinging sensation as she swallowed down the dry blood mixed with drool down her throat, it felt like she was swallowing down a rock there. Nao tried to clear her mind, tried to cast aside the throbbing pain of her head, stomach and face.

_Breathe, just breath._

Everything was silent and dark for a few moments to Nao but something sharp slammed into the side of her head, Nao didn't notice she had blacked out for a few minutes there. "Answer me you dumbass!" Inhaling slowly through her nostrils and exhaling out, Nao almost coughed out from the scent of smokes and liquor that filled the air, it took a moment for her to catch up on what was happening now. Her lips opened slightly to speak, "Fuck you, asshole." She smiled slightly at the look Kisuke gave. Nao knew she was going to get killed so why not bruise her brother's ego before she kicks the bucket? Before Nao could enjoy the little amount of joy that was given any further something glittering in the small amount of light by a dying naked bulb caught Nao's eye, Kisuke held the broken neck of a beer bottle.

_Just breath, don't let him get to you… _

A nasty grin appeared before Kisuke's face, the redhead dropped the girl by letting go of the hold on his sister's yellowish dirty locks and wiping his fingernails that were dirtied with blood on the sleeve of Nao's shirt. He took a hold of the girl's left wrist and held her arm out and pulled the sleeve back up all the way to her shoulder and revealing gashes of scars and fresh cuts. Nao tried to recoil back but she was already pressed against the wall, there was no escape. She stared up at her brother's eyes that had a vicious gleam in them, the blonde caught her breath at the raw anger that she felt come off from her brother like waves, she heard the loud wailing of a voice. Nao wasn't sure who that was coming from, maybe Kana, her head was so sore that her eyesight began to blur and fade into white every so often. A bloodcurdling scream pierced the still air as glass tore into skin and flesh, pulses of electricity streamed up to her ears and into her head and felt like her brain was going to explode from the inside out, her lungs burned and her throat was as sore as the rest of her body. Nao wondered how her life ended up like this, and every time it had came to a conclusion from years of forceful beatings and watching her mother swallowing down liquor almost every night while Kana pretended to be clueless of all of this.

It was her father's entire fault; he had destroyed this family by just stepping out of this once warm house and never coming back again. All of these years of sexual, physical and mental abuse and her mother lying to the school when they found gruesome bruises and sickening slashes that were leaking of foul pus. She was forced to hide the truth, to hide the physical and emotional pain, and to hide the tears. Nao has never once told a truth without twisting it with her own words; she wasn't like Kana who pretended to act stupid and act like everything will be okay. She wasn't her father who was honest and kind-hearted and could see easily walk out on things. And she wasn't an abusive person who laughed at others torture and walked all over them like her brother. She wasn't like any of them, not one bit.

The seven-year-old tried to breath but they came out as short gasps and sobs and it hurt her chest every time her lungs inhaled air. She knew a bone must be broken because all she could feel was pain coming from her tight throbbing chest, which was not much for how her arm felt right now. She couldn't feel anything right now but the pain that surface and swept over Nao. "I'll come back to finish this up later." She could barely hear her brother whisper in her ear in a husky voice; Nao shuddered at the feeling of a tongue licking over her ear, the wet appendage trailing down from the earlobe to her throat. Her eyes became clear enough to see the bedroom eyes of her brother gazing down at her, it made her want to puke out the small amount of food she was given earlier this morning. Once she could no longer feel Kisuke's breath on her and the fading footsteps heading down the stairs Nao allowed herself to fall to her side where it almost made her scream as hot white flashes blinded her and that familiar sensation surfaced as her side met the hard floorboards. She could still feel Kisuke's hot breath tingling on the flesh of her ear, she tried to put her right hand covering over her nose and mouth to muffle the tears and sobs like Kisuke did but it hurt to even move a finger, Nao tried to smile from underneath the shadows of her long hair that shadowed over her eyes, although it had hurt from the swelling on her right cheek and her lips felt numb and with her hands hurt it to move especially with her left arm, it felt like lead and she could feel liquid sliding down her torn skin and dripping down to the floor, Nao tried to keep her eyes open but the lids became heavy of exhaustion and tremors shook her body from the cold temperature that the floorboards gave off and of her own fear, the tremors kept her aware of everything and kept her awake.

The warm heat that the air conditioner was circulating throughout the house, it warm Nao from the cold touch of the floor, she took note of the dust that blanketed over almost every surface and the sloppy paint job of various parts of the walls. Nao remembered when she had gotten a paint kit for Christmas, she was about four at the time and her hands were covered in red, orange and blue paint while Kana who was two-years-old had green and yellow paint all over her pajama's and the tip of her fingers. Her mother, Kushina, had painted over their distasteful art a little after Nao's father divorced her. She could still see splotches of green and blue crusted on the beams and lower parts of the wall that was only noticeable if you took the time to look. Her eyes wandered at her arm, like when Kisuke stared at her with those bedroom eyes, Nao almost threw up on the spot at the grotesque sight. Skin was hanging and shards of glass imbedded into torn muscle tissue with blood spilling and giving it a watery look. Her fingers were twitching without her control, she bet the nerves were badly damaged, she could even see the bone, and it was a dark grayish white that looked out of place under the flickering light of a naked bulb. Even at the state her arm was in and the boiling bile that was rising up her sore throat, Nao still smiled even though it was an unused and crooked one that twisted and revealed sharp glimmering yellow teeth with the two front teeth missing.

"My life is a living hell…" Nao whispered to herself before she threw up.

* * *

"…_Thee who carry sin, thou shall live in damnation… _

_With the arm of Satan's shall thy carry the flames of hell, till a virgin free ye by her own essence shall thy live past God and Satan themselves..." _

_

* * *

_

The next thing she knew, Nao woke up in bed. She didn't know how she got here, when did she fall asleep? Why is she here? Nao tried to think back to what had happened but her head hurt just trying to remember. With a calculating gaze, Nao looked around the room. The walls were painted white with one window open wide and blinding the girl for a moment, some pictures of places Nao had never seen before were placed neatly on a nightstand next to Nao with a rotary phone plugged in. Nao turned her head slightly to see an IV towering over her with a needle lodged into a vein in her wrist. She was in a hospital room. Unfortunately Nao's mind didn't catch up to this, the only thing that entered her mind was that her body ached and felt numb and her left arm felt like it was being incased by something of cloth material. She couldn't see what happened to her arm since it had hurt to move her neck. Her eyes felt itchy and watery, something in the air stung her eyes and cleared her sinuses.

"Hey, you okay?"

Averting her blue eyes, Nao stared up wide eyed at two people standing over her. She didn't even hear them walk in, she tried to speak but her tongue felt dry and swollen and it felt like her bottom lip was puckered. "Thirsty?" One of the two asked, Nao couldn't tell if it was a woman or man. The person's voice sounded like a distant echo and the light shining from the open window blurred her vision and their bodies looked distorted and mixing in with the light, the one near her and possibly the one talking was a white and yellow curved form. Something was touching the upper part of her lip, it was thin and felt like plastic, it moved and entered between Nao's lips. It was a straw, quickly taking a fast sip of it liquid quickly flowed in her mouth and her tongue no longer felt dry or crusty. There was a lingering taste in it, metallic in a way, possibly dry blood that was left in her mouth.

"Everything is going to be alright, your safe now. Your brother will never hurt you again." Said the voice as it began to fade until Nao's brain had finally caught up to what the voice had said.

_Brother? I have a brother?_

Nao wondered what the voice meant by "brother", the only thing the girl remembered was her name and a hand that reached out in the darkness of a fading memory.

"_**You don't have a brother…Not anymore…"**_

A voice said its voice echoic like the other. It was the voice of neither a child nor an adult; it was edgy yet soft like the chiming of bells but eerie all at the same time.

_Who are you…? _Nao questioned inside her head, the echoic voice chimed in a laughter that sounded deep and throaty and filled with dark amusement.

"_**Me? Why I'm you."**_

An image entered Nao's mind. A darkly tanned face with three deep, long gashes across each side of it's face and slanted eyes with crimson red pupils and the iris a glowing gold with specks of orange, not a drop of white was in them, only pitch black was seen instead and the veins of the eyes were more visible and contrasting against the black, long hair that was as equally as golden as the iris of the eyes flown around like a waterfall and covering the chest and back. The person only wore torn jeans and barbwire and chains linking around the ankles, wrists and neck and retreating back into the darkness of the mindscape. The person's nails were long and sharpened to the point to where it curved at the end, pointed ears were seen peaking out from the side of the others head with studs and metal spikes and a large silver ring jointed with a thin silver chain that pierced the earlobe and connected to another ring that pierced the upper part of the ear. This person looked almost exactly like Nao. The person stood inside a large cellar that reached up to 20ft in width and height, a piece of paper was placed on the lock of the cellar with the kanji for "seal" written in black ink. Nao looked around in all directions, she was no longer in the hospital room but where the place she was now was completely dark with green murky water filled the floor reaching up to Nao's abdomen since she was sitting up right now. Pipes covered the ceiling with drops of water dripping down and joining the murky water, there were three large holes where mist was emitting from, it looked like a sewerage.

"_**To be more precisely, Nao, I'm you from another world."**_

Nao averted her eyes and turned at stared at the other who was held inside the cellar, Nao could tell the person that looked so much like her but unlike her he (it had to be male) was taller, well built, and in a way, much more sinister. The other smiled a rueful grin that looked feral and revealed teeth that looked like the teeth of a shark's, Nao shuddered at the sight of the other's eerie smile.

"_**I'm everything you wish you could be, I'm strong, unforgiving, I am not as hesitant as you are in that human form. To sum it all up, I'm a killer." **_The boy said with his grin, _**"you may call me Kyuubi."**_

_What's going to happen to me? _Nao wondered for her own safety.

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

Zero-Chan:

_Bleh, I don't like how this came out..._

_Please don't complain, this chapter was made a long time ago about the same time I was still working on Sky Beast. I'm temporarily abandoning my stories and deleting a few I'll most likely won't work on anymore._

_I really didn't like how I wrote this out...It seems too... _*waves hand in the air*_ wordy...I try too hard and I don't seem to be able to make the flow of any of my stories clear...that and my spelling is worth shit...I usually don't type this bad but somehow I always get frustrated and gloomy how most of what my works turn out. I'm not one for humorous stories, tried and failed so hard that my TYL-self could feel it, I always end up with crappy stories with depressing main characters...I think that may reflect on my personality and lonely childhood...=_=_

_On a brighter note, have you guys seen the new arc of KHR? I am in love with Enma, Adelheid's cool, Julie's weird and Aoba is perverted. Let me see a raise of hands if you knew right away Enma would be a bad guy when you first saw him! He didn't fool me that much, behind that loser-ish persona, there is a cock-biting sonofabeef that wants to pwn Tsuna into the ground...And he did! :D_

_I think he'll be a lot more interesting than Byakuran_ (that marshmallow whore...) _and Xanxus_ (pfft, Anus) '_cuz he's a lot like Tsuna but all at the same time not like Tsuna. Get what I mean? xP_

_Out of curiosity, why do a lot of people hate Adeheild? Cuz she's got boobs that look like they can hone in on uma's_(ex: Shittopi-chan)_? Her twins pale in comparison to other anime chicks _(god I even saw a picture of an anime girl that looked like around Fuuta's age with tits the size of Mount Fuji)_ ...Or maybe just her dominating personality? Maybe? Past those giant watermelons I think she's a cool character, arrogant, yeah, but still cool. She's like a Hibari with boobs and a working uteras! :D_

_Haha, I just noticed this is like the 2nd Naruto/KHR crossover with a female Naruto!_

_...Has anyone seen the final episode of KHR? ...this sucks like a bad blowjob... TT_TT_

_IWANTMYANIMATEDENMABETCH!_

_...Oh, well, there's still the manga... _(hopefully it'll only be on hiatus, Artland hasn't said anything prior to it yet.)

_But wasn't Byakuran purty lookin' standing at the beach shore?_

* * *

_Blooper:_

___What's going to happen to me? _Nao wondered for her own virginity.

(Zero-Chan: Oh yeah, I went there. ;P)

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_**The arm of a hero**_

"...she's right behind me isn't she?"

"YOU. LITTLE. GA-AAAAAAAAA-KKKKKKKK-IIIIIIIIII!"


End file.
